


Violent Pleasure

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Knifeplay, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep inside his sociopathic soul Peter knows he deserves all the pain and pleasure Lydia needs to mete out to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for boywonder for Fandom Stocking 2013. Be warned, this is quite violent. Not just pinpricks with a knife, but outright stabbing, and sex while Peter's on the blade and bleeding. He's agreed to all of it, though.

The wolfsbane on the ropes around his wrists is a small price to pay for the pleasure to come. This is the tenth time she's come to him, determination on her face, hatred and lust warring in her eyes, ropes and knives ready for him.

Because she is his by blood and bite, because he can hear the truth and lies in her voice, he lets her strip him, tie him down, cut him and fuck him.

Maybe it's a form of penance.

Maybe it's just because at heart he's a masochist.

Whatever gets him off.

Peter fully admits he's a sociopath. The girl straddling his thighs, rocking naked, wet warmth against his erect cock, isn't far from one herself.

Like calls to like.

Lydia's knife slices a heart around one of his nipples, and he hisses at the pain, but it's fleeting. Sometimes she uses wolfsbane on the blades as well and the wounds don't heal and he bleeds and bleeds. The pain is exquisite. One time he came without her even touching his cock, just from the scent of blood and bane and her musk.

Tonight his release will be inside her, he can tell from her squirming. She's hot and panting for him, but she continues to deny them both as her knife cuts again and again. When she lowers her head and laps at the blood dripping from his clavicle, Peter can't hold in the groan that breaks from his lips and he pulls on the ropes, hissing at the burn.

He remembers the taste of her blood, so sweet, so rare. Despite his words to Stiles, he knew she wouldn't turn. He didn't know what she was, still doesn't, but she is more than human.

Drawing the tip of the knife along his skin, Lydia glides down his legs. It pricks his belly button, making him hiss again, then the flat of the blade circles the tip of his cock.

Oh, this will hurt...

Peter screams. Lydia smiles and dips her head to drink in pre-cum and blood. When she rises again, she smears pink saliva over his hip, then thrusts the knife into his other hip before climbing onto his still hard cock.

Perfect. She's fucking perfect.

The pain in his hip blinds him, but his desire never diminishes. Pain and pleasure are one for him.

Twisting the knife, she rides them both to screaming oblivion.

End


End file.
